Level 152
| candies = | spaces = 78 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 151 | next = 153 | prevtype = Timed | nexttype = Order }} Level 152 is the twelfth level in Gingerbread Glade and the forty-first ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 2 hazelnuts and 2 cherries and score at least 40,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *This is another deceiving level. It looks pretty generic, but it is actually excruciatingly difficult, at least for some players. *This level is hard due to the sheer number of blockers. All the blockers are three-layer icing and there will always be three or four, or even five, separating the ingredients from the bottom. *With six colours, it is very hard to remove the blockers, and due to the shape of the blockers, even getting ingredients down the middle is hard. *Getting just one ingredient is hard and likely 50% of your attempts won't see you collect a single ingredient, yet there are four that are needed. *If the ingredients fall down to be on top of the icing then destroying the icing becomes very difficult. Stars Strategy *Passing this level is easier if the ingredients start in the center three columns. There's an 8% chance for this to occur. On mobile versions, if the board does not look promising, you can exit the level and enter again without losing any lives. *If you find a good board with ingredients starting from the middle, make a vertical striped candy through the center and activate it to bring two ingredients down instantaneously. Afterwards, repeat the process again to bring the next two ingredients down. *If the ingredients end up just on top of the icing then you're in trouble. If that's the case, try to switch them out by moving them towards the middle. In general, try not to get ingredients to fall down on top of the icing at the beginning of the level. Destroy the icing from the middle of the board using columns which the ingredients aren't in as far as possible. Then once the icing is weakened you can use striped candy to finish it off. *Once the icing is slightly weakened, combinations of striped candy + wrapped candy or colour bomb + striped candy will greatly help the ingredients fall down. *In the first half of this level swapping ingredients into a column closer to the middle is an excellent move, often better than lowering them towards the bottom of the board. Walkthrough Critical Response When making a response, please sign with three tildes (~~~) I had been stuck in this level for 3 weeks. Even though I passed this level with boosters, I think this level should be insanely hard. Looking at the board, you may think it is not very hard. However, I can tell you. It is as hard as level 147. With the dreadful meringues, 50 moves is not enough to pass this level! This is by far the level which requires me to use the most attempts to pass the level, and I can only pass the level with boosters! It is BEYOND "insanely hard". This level is IMPOSSIBLE!! -- Alright, you have my support. They are pretty even in terms of luck and skill needed. I just hate those meringues - they need way too many special candies to break through. Even if I try starting a board with ingredients at the middle, it is still hard to bring them all down regardless. I wouldn't say it's Insanely Hard just yet, but it probably could. On my revisit, I can find no reliable strategy for this level except waiting for good luck to happen. Blueeighthnote (talk) I retried two times this level and i did half the work, what makes this level hard is the fact there is 6 colors, making comos difficult. With one color removed, it will be easier. Supermario3459 (talk) I absolutely hated this level. Having just come fresh out of Level 147, I was really annoyed to find another hard level so soon. After 40-odd tries I did a skillgaming. (used boosters). Couldn't be bothered to be stuck here any longer. I just wanted to get out of Gingerbread Glade. Lefty7788 (talk) When I arrived on 152, after that 147, I found it somewhat easy, and I was able to bring down an ingredient or two. I once remembered that I have made an attempt bringing down 3 ingredients, that is, super close to passing. When the ingredients went down the column with no meringue, that was the time I passed. Julianthewiki Talk To be honest, it only took 2 tries on me. On my first try, I was halfway, then I finished with a quit. I did my second and I completed with 3 moves left. I only got 1 star. Edit: I tried again and I passed AGAIN! I also got 3 moves at finish by 2 . Don't get this as a mission, it's impossible for 2 or more stars! Harder on Facebook. Just reduce the , King! Difficulty: | Good Luck! Well for me this was not so hard at all. In fact, I actually beat it on my first try! I had way too much luck in my hands. At the end of the level I had my last ingredient under some meringues, and sachets. I got them destroyed by special candies and then I had dropped reds to get the last ingredient and got it down on my LAST MOVE! And I got the 1 star. I bet if I retry it I will lose, but for now it was insanely easy. Hope you have the same luck as me! User:BestBtd4Player Category:Ingredients levels Category:Gingerbread Glade levels Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Very hard levels